User blog:TheSpecterPlaywright/Repercussions of The Fall of Five
I was completely lost for words after finally reading Book 4, or should I say from Chapter 34 onwards. The Fall of Five ''is an inclusive parcel of revelations. I was in complete euphoria after all the remaining Garde reunited, however, I had this disturbing feeling on Five’s peculiar aura – mysteriously soft yet detached. I was speculating that he is indeed a form-shifter. Thus, a girl – specifically Sofia Garcia for I ought to believe that the title is a metaphor for something less adverse. But I started having my doubts when he still acted so disengaged even after a few days with the Garde. What’s with his secret tours using his Legacy of Sonic Flight, John’s encounter with the 3 Mog scouts with Malcolm’s notes, and his sudden bluntness to retrieve his Chest. Simple, it is an ultimately perfect plan to get to Eight and Marina and perhaps eliminate Nine and Six. Figures why Ella was constantly having dreams with Setrakus Ra and Crayton’s Letter took so long to be read. All because, it is a seemingly not-so-telling information that turned out to be a bleak eye-opener. Makes sense why Marina was pushed at the very brink of her emotions (in turn, gaining a “bitter and dead” Legacy – Cryokinesis) for she lost someone who someone who is dear to her. With all these said, let me proceed on telling the possible outcomes and things to expect on Book 5. '''Book 5’s probable titles: ' · The Wrath of Seven (or The Fury of Seven) – or anything that would capture the personality change of Marina. Anyone who hasn’t noticed the innocent to vengeful attitude of Marina when Eight was “killed”? · The Spirit of Ten – ''or something ambiguous (with two possible meanings): either the conversion of Ella from a Garde to Setrakus Ra’s heir or her resolve to keep on the remaining Garde’s side. Note: I doubt that it would be something like ''The Revenge of Eight ''or ''The Resurrection of Eight though I think that will come back to life. Simply because, each book “focuses” or “emphasizes” on a Garde’s development. And it is too obvious that will Eight will return if the title connotes anything about him. What to expect: · Peek on the previous Elders · Setrakus Ra is the Tenth Elder ''– Remember the backstory of Ella’s family? Setrakus Ra is possibly Ella’s grandfather, the one who believes that the honorary Tenth Elder position shall continue in their lineage. 1) Setrakus Ra has exceptional Legacies. 2) Explains why he is so much infuriated by Pittacus, being the leader of the Council who abolished his legitimacy as an Elder. · John is Pittacus Lore – There are 3 strong candidates to inherit this title: John, Nine and Eight. With Eight dead ''for now, and Nine being so reckless and loking up to John as their default leader as the others. John is most certainly Pittacus Lore. And guess what? He has all the Legacies. What’s with the signs of Chronokinesis he have shown in IANF. And remember Four has barely scratched the potentials of Lumen. Or he could develop Necrokinesis. · Eight will be revived – 1) “He Eight staggers away from Five, towards me, his hands outstretched. He tries to say something, but no words come out. He collapses.” Clearly, no closure at all. Nothing like “I’m sorry Marina.” Or “I love you, Marina." See? 2) “At my feet, encased in a solid chunk of ice, is Eight’s body.” Anyone ever heard of cryopreservation? This is what possibly happened to Eight’s body, all functions temporarily shut down but there is a probability that he can be revived. 3) John will revive Eight and possibly ''Two and Three (not One since she lives on inside of Adam). · One’s Gift – I believe that One indeed only transferred her current Legacies to Adam, perhaps Seismic Generation only. But Adam lived through One’s entire life and One has TK by then. Also, the Legacies come from Lorien itself, thus Adam being able to use one must mean that Lorien acknowledges him as a Garde, Loric at the very least. · More about Five – So far we only know 3 of Five’s Legacies: Sonic Flight, Externa (Elemental Mimicry), Telekinesis. I believe he has at least 2 more. Five’s Origin – how he came to be a defector (maybe a Lost File). '''Things to ponder:' · Will John’s Healing Legacy yield to Cryokinesis, like Marina? · Did Ella develop Sensior (Empathy)? Or sharing her dream vision is just a feature of Telepathy? · Is the red glowing of her hand and modifying objects a new Legacy? Inconsistencies yet again: · The Good Book · Who is Sofia Garcia? (need I say more) · Six’s Rapid Regeneration? · The Scar '' in Six’s POV'. In TFOF, where is it? (we don’t even get a POV from Six)'' · When did Ella get TK? Category:Blog posts